<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Phantom Clones and the War in wich they where Born by Timebreaker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320237">The Phantom Clones and the War in wich they where Born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker'>Timebreaker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living in War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Categories May Change, Domino Squad Live!, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Relationships to Be Added - Freeform, Rated T for Lenguaje, References to the Jedi Council (Star Wars), Side Story, Slow To Update</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una adaptación de la historia de Jek-14, contada en la serie de Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles, al mundo de la serie The Clone Wars.</p><p>[Aparentemente, Jek-14 ahora es canon en el Universo Oficial gracias Droidography, escrito por R0-GR, de The Freemakers Adventures.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jek-14 &amp; Jek-15, Jek-14 &amp; Vaash Ti, Shaak Ti &amp; Vaash Ti (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Living in War [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antes de que abriera sus ojos por primera vez podía sentirlos, a todos ellos.</p><p>Detrás de sus parpados cerrados podía ver las miles de luces que se expandían a su alrededor, llenandolo todo, cada una diferente a la otra. Algunas desaparecian tan rápido como comenzaban a existir. Otras duraban un poco más, solo para acabar apagándose repentinamente. Muchas más, sin embargo, se volvían más fuertes y, eventualmente, terminaban alejándose de él.</p><p>¿Hacia dónde? No lo sabía.</p><p>Solo sabía que no volvería a ver a esas luces, por lo que atesoraba cada instante en que podía sentirlas cerca de su ser.</p><p>Eran cálidas y familiares.</p><p>...</p><p>¿Por qué no regresaban?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lo primero que percibe del mundo más allá de las Luces flotando en el vacío es la sensación inmediata de su piel contra lo que fuera que le rodea. Es algo que apareció lenta u gradualmente. Para cuando fue capaz de reconocerlo que existía ya era una parte irremplazable de sí mismo.</p><p>Lo que le siguió fue aquello que más tarde reconocería como sonidos, incluyendo voces.</p><p>Ninguna de estas provenía de las Luces familiares, sino de la Luz fría que aparecía de vez en cuando; se detenía, a veces, frente a él mientras realizaba una serie de ruidos incomprensibles, antes de alejarse.</p><p>No entendía porque esa Luz actuaba de esa manera mientras el resto de las Luces permanecían donde estaban. Al menos hasta que se alejaban. Pero esa Luz era... única. Diferente. Lo que sí sabía sobre la Luz Fría era que, en ciertas ocasiones, cuando se acercaba una de las Luces más cercana (familiar, segura, cálida) esta Luz desaparecía por completo, mientras que la Luz Fría permanecía.</p><p>El calor era remplazado por el frío.</p><p>No le gustaba cuando eso sucedía.</p><p>Le hacía sentir… mal.</p><p>Vacío.</p><p>Sin embargo, otras veces, en lugar de la Luz fría aparecía una Luz ligeramente cálida. No sabía como llamarla, solo que está Luz se sentía como una mezcla de la Luz Fría y el resto de las Luces a su alrededor. Si pudiera recordarlo cuando creciera, compararía su presencia como el suave y pasajero tacto de otro ser vivo. No era algo que buscará activamente, pero era notable en su ausencia. Algo que grabar en la memoria porque uno esta consciente de que desaparecerá, sin garantía de que puedas volver a sentirlo.</p><p>No era tan malo como las Luces que se iban y no regresaban, pero siempre le dejaba... insatisfecho.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La primera vez que realmente ve con sus ojos lo primero que entiende es que el mundo es demasiado brillante. Le causaba dolor el intentar verlo por largos períodos.</p><p>Hay demasiada luz.</p><p>Un tipo de luz completamente diferente a las Luces que le rodean desde que comenzó a existir. Era un vacío diferente al que existía cuando no veía.</p><p>Se ve obligado a cerrarlos durante largos períodos, solo para abrirlos nuevamente por cortos momentos. Le toma un par de parpadeos el lograr mantener sus ojos abiertos, y todo lo que ve son colores borrosos sin formas, mezclándose unos con otros.</p><p>Todo era extrañamente... monótono.</p><p>Al menos hasta que algo blanco y delgado aparecía, irrumpiendo entre los colores, y produciendo los sonidos que había estado escuchando desde hace tiempo de parte de la Luz Fría. En esos momentos, sin embargo, la Luz fría no estaba sola. Algo oscuro le acompañaba, con líneas igualmente oscuras moviéndose por debajo de esté.</p><p>Lo que fuera que la Luz Fría estuviera haciendo parecía... no alegrarle, pero algo bastante similar; cosa que percibía a su alrededor cada vez que se detenía frente a él.</p><p>Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse antes de que la Luz Fría se alejara nuevamente, pero incluso devuelta a su primera “vista” era capaz de percibir las emociones positivas que la Luz Fría irradiaba aun cuando se había alejado lo suficiente como para desaparecer de esta.</p><p>Ninguna de las Luces Familiares desapareció por algún tiempo después de eso.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Algo nuevo comenzó a suceder durante una de las visitas de la Luz Cálida.</p><p>Sus alrededores comenzaron a moverse y todo se volvió confuso.</p><p>Todos sus sentidos se mezclaban entre sí y le hacían sentir mal.</p><p>Pronto se encontraba sintiendo la falta de calor sobre él; los sonidos crecieron hasta volverse insoportables; su pecho dolía al tiempo en que abría y cerraba su boca en búsqueda de algo.</p><p>Aumentando su estrés, sintió como algo se alzaba desde su pecho y salía de su boca en cuestión de segundos, causándole un dolor que no había conocido hasta ese momento. Lo siguiente que supo fue que un sonido agudo penetró su conciencia, al tiempo que su garganta le quemaba, mientras la Luz Fría y la Luz Cálida se mantenían cerca.</p><p>Los sonidos de la Luz Fría apenas si lograron alcanzarle, por debajo de todo lo demás.</p><p><strong>- J</strong>C-14 presentó una decantación de acuerdo a los parámetros. Procedan a la siguiente fase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Uno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>- J</strong>C-14, ha llegado la hora de tu entrenamiento físico – la fría y plana voz de Orun Wa resonó entre las paredes redondas del Cuarto de Meditación, interrumpiendo las últimas tres horas de soledad y tranquilidad.</p><p>Abrió sus ojos azules lentamente, permitiéndoles que se adaptaran a la perpetua luz blanca que iluminaba todo el complejo de edificios en que se encontraba.</p><p>Sabía por experiencia que el científico no esperaba respuesta alguna de su parte, sino que simplemente obedeciera lo que se le ordenaba.</p><p>A pesar del agotamiento que permeaba su cuerpo casi de manera permanente, se levantó en un movimiento agraciadamente practicado solo para seguir a Orun Wa por el mismo pasillo que recorría múltiples veces al día, la mayoría de estas en soledad.</p><p>Honestamente, él prefería la soledad de su día a día por encima de las escasas ocasiones en que el kaminoano le acompañaba. La única diferencia entre ambas era que había un segundo juego de pisadas en el pasillo. Muchas veces acompañado por murmullos de lo que fuera que tenía al científico obsesionado en ese momento. Pero no tenía más opción que soportarlo debido a que esas ocasiones siempre señalaban su chequeo mensual: en el cual sus creadores se aseguraban que su comportamiento y rendimiento fuera exactamente lo que se esperaba de él.</p><p>Si fallaba, claro está, lo terminarían de inmediato por el simple hecho de no cumplir sus estándares. </p><p>Tuvo que forzarse a si mismo a destensar su mandíbula tras alcanzar el punto en que sus dientes comenzaban a dolerle por la presión.</p><p>Al levantar la mirada, hacia el techo cristalino de la pasarela que estaban atravesando, sus ojos se encontraron con el frío metal del domo que resguardaba toda la instalación. Si se molestará en realizar el esfuerzo de extender sus sentidos sería capaz de sentir el constante golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia sobre el metal.</p><p>Desviando su mirada hacia su izquierda pudo ver las líneas de pasarelas que unían las estructuras del CEMC<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>, expandiéndose por varios kilómetros en un horizonte artificial, donde el resto de la <em>vode</em> se movía y vivía, ignorantes del hecho de que él siquiera existía. Más de una vez se había preguntado si, por cualquier razón, alguno de ellos había levantado su mirada justo en el momento oportuno para verle pasar una y otra vez por esa pasarela, y solo por esa pasarela; si alguno de ellos se había preguntado, en el silencio y en secreto, por el único de ellos que jamás verían de frente.</p><p>Sin embargo, no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones.</p><p>Sabía por hecho que los Kaminoanos habían hecho todo cuanto pudieron para mantener su creación en secreto; no solo de la República, sino de los clones nacidos del templado de Jango Fett y, si lo interpretaba correctamente, del resto de Kamino también. Los registros que había <em>obtenido</em> de la terminal de Orun Wa <em>(durante una de sus revisiones médicas en las que el Perfeccionista se encontraba demasiado distraído como para notar el datachip que levitó de su mano hasta la consola personal)</em> y que continuaba recibiendo gracias a la Puerta Trasera que había instalado automáticamente aquella primera vez, solo presentaban tres nombres perteneciente al Proyecto: Orun Wa, Taun We <em>(la Luz Cálida de su infancia)</em> y el Primer Ministro Lama Su.</p><p>Además de ellos, solo un par de extranjeros sabían que existía: su Templado Original –quién ordenó su creación en primer lugar-, y su entrenador de combate.</p><p>Al último del cual estaba a punto de ver.</p><p>El sonido de las puertas abriéndose a unos metros frente a ellos le arrancó de sus pensamientos, obligándole a devolver su atención al momento presente y dejar las posibilidades de lado. Su mente tendía a perderse en el mar de sus pensamientos, dejando a su cuerpo moviéndose de forma automática, ya sea durante sus ejercicios básicos u otros momentos de su día. La molestia y cansancio en su cuerpo volvió hacia el frente de su conciencia por unos segundos, antes de que lo empujara nuevamente al fondo de su mente.</p><p>Kal Skirata jamás le perdonaría iniciar su entrenamiento sin dar todo de sí. Eso garantizaba el cuádruple de moretones y heridas.</p><p>Y hablando del mandaloriano ...</p><p>Este se encontraba de pie en el centro del Cuarto de Entrenamiento –construido en esta sección únicamente para ser usado por él y sus fallidos, o “defectuosos”, de acuerdo a las palabras de Orun Wa, hermanos-.</p><p>Su expresión era tan dura como el metal que les rodeaba, y su postura era tan tensa que uno hasta podría confundirle con una estatua. Su perpetuo desdén por Orun Wa, o los Kaminoanos en general, exudaba de cada poro de su ser, incluso antes de que sus ojos -tan fríos como la superficie de Hoth- se posaran en el científico.</p><p>Ese profundo desprecio por todo lo que le rodea, incluyendo el hecho de entrenar a un usuario de la Fuerza (a pesar de no ser Jedi), inundaba sus sentidos y le provocaban nauseas cada vez que ingresaba en la misma habitación que él. Cada vez le tomaba un par de segundos el reconfigurar sus Escudos Mentales, especialmente debido a que su entrenamiento físico siempre seguía a su meditación. </p><p>La parte más racional de él estaba convencido de que ese horario había sido elegido por esas mismas razones. Y la emocional coincidía por completo. </p><p>Pero, debajo de esas fuertes emociones negativas, de Skirata podía sentir dolor y tristeza. La única señal de que algo le había pasado a alguno de sus “chicos”. </p><p>La única señal de que debía resignarse a que el entrenamiento de ese día le dejaría más moretones de lo normal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La sangre seca en su labio inferior creaba un interesante contraste con su piel pálida y el creciente morado de su mejilla izquierda. Sus cabellos negros, incluso tan cortos como estaban, se hallaban visiblemente revueltos. Solo podía agradecer que Skirata se hubiera contenido en ese último golpe, de lo contrario estaría en la enfermería con un pómulo fracturado. Aunque, reluctante, reconocía que había bajado su guardia antes de tiempo, confiado como estaba en que había logrado tomar a su Instructor por sorpresa. </p><p>Frente a él su reflejo le devolvía la mirada con sus ojos azules, enmarcados por sus largas pestañas, marcados por el rojo de su esclera nacido del cansancio y los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos.</p><p>Forzándose a sí mismo a alejarse del espejo, pasó a abrir el agua caliente y dejó que la bañera se llenara mientras revisaba dentro del gabinete por uno de los paquetes de Bacta que siempre mantenía en el botiquín. El paquete en si no era en lo absoluto llamativo: paquete completamente blanco, como las cientos de paredes dentro de las que se alzaba el <strong>CEMC</strong>, con letras en básico que señalaban su contenido, su cantidad y las instrucciones mínimas de su uso. Era la forma más sencilla de ahorrar en recursos médicos durante viajes largos en los que no era posible reabastecerse fácilmente con Bacta, especialmente cuando venía a tratarse heridas simples.</p><p>Arrancó con sus dientes el borde del paquete, solo para detenerse a medio camino y seguir con sus manos, ignorando los moretones de sus nudillos. Vacío todo el contenido en la bañera, directamente en el flujo de agua. Observó distraidamente como el agua, al igual que todo lo demás, se tornaba blanca. </p><p>A veces se preguntaba si estaba condenado a ser perseguido por ese color. </p><p>Estaba desvistiéndose cuando el sonido de una notificación en su Datapad atrajo su atención al interior de su habitación, más de la entrada del baño. Generalmente lo dejaría para más tarde, pero el doble tono que siguió a la notificación inicial le hizo reconsiderar su decisión. Asegurándose de cerrar el flujo de agua, así la bañera no corriera el peligro de rebalsarse, se apresuró a recuperar su Datapad de su mesa de noche, tomando el cuidado de no levantar su mirada hacia donde sabía que se encontraba la cámara de vigilancia. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de <em>quién o qué </em>revisaba las grabaciones para analizar su comportamiento, solo que había una serie de carpetas organizando detalladamente la evolución de su comportamiento en solitario. </p><p>Decir que le volvía inmensamente consciente de sus manierismos y hábitos era quedarse corto.</p><p>Atravesar la habitación le tomó el triple de número de pasos que el baño. Era notable el hecho de que era demasiado grande para un solo individuo, lo cual no era extraño si uno sabía que la habitación había sido pensada inicialmente para que los instructores la utilizaran. Obviamente, las cosas no habían evolucionado como se esperaba inicialmente.</p><p>Una vez con el aparato en su mano se apresuró a regresar al baño y, esta vez, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.</p><p>La primera notificación era, tal y como esperaba, un aviso de parte de Orun Wa que recordaría leer más tarde.</p><p>La segunda, en cambio, había venido del programa espía que había instalado en la terminal del Perfeccionista. Al parecer, su “creador” estaba iniciando una holollamada fuera del sistema estelar. No había muchos individuos que contactaran directamente a Orun Wa por lo que no era difícil adivinar de quien se trataba.</p><p>Iniciando la retransmisión y grabación de la conversación, seguro de que ninguno de los participantes pudieran saber que estaban siendo vigilados por una tercera parte, se aprestó a entrar en la bañera. Solo le restaba una hora y quince minutos antes de que la cena fuera servida y tenía que aprovechar cada segundo para descansar su cuerpo y tratar sus heridas. Su práctica en el manejo de la Fuerza, la repetición de la katas y la práctica de las bases de las siete formas de combate con sable de luz tomarían el resto del día, hasta bien entrada la noche.</p><p>Dejó que su cuerpo se adaptara al cambio de temperatura antes de que se sumergirse hasta sus hombros. </p><p><em>             {Conde</em> <span class="u"> <em> Dooku}</em> </span></p><p>La voz de Orun Wa resonó en la habitación mientras él se quedaba observando el agua por unos instantes. La única desventaja de tener únicamente acceso a un Datapad era la insuficiencia en comparación con un holoprojector, incluyendo a aquellos de diseño pequeño y portátil que solo funcionaban en un radio de pocos kilómetros. Hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de hacerse con uno, tendría que conformarse con el audio.</p><p>Poco a poco se permitió relajar su cuerpo contra el costado de bañera y dejar que la tensión abandonara su cuerpo lentamente. Enseguida fue consciente de la quemazón que indicaba que la Bacta estaba haciendo su trabajo.</p><p> <span class="u"> <em>[Orun Wa. Confió en que su llamada presente alentadoras noticias]</em> </span></p><p>Había un algo en la lenta inflexión de las palabras que, combinándose con el acento único que pertenecía a la nobleza de Serenno, cubría todo lo que decía con una profunda condescendencia -en el sentido negativo de la palabra- sin serlo realmente. O tal vez sí. Era difícil de distinguir si poder ver su rostro. Le irritaba en demasía si lo escuchaba por más de veinte minutos.</p><p>Aún más cuando la voz criticándole en su cabeza a veces se escuchaba frustrantemente similar.</p><p> <span class="u"> <em>{El sujeto JC-14 esta evolucionando de acuerdo a los pronósticos. Me atrevería, incluso, a decir que está superando las expectativas que teníamos en lo que respecta  su desarrollo biológico: la decadencia celular que esperábamos como subproducto del uso constante de “la Fuerza” aún no se ha presentado y existe la creciente posibilidad de que no lo haga en lo absoluto. Su desarrollo físico y psicológico también presenta notables avances, por encima de las expectativas iniciales}</em> </span></p><p>
  <em>           <span class="u">[No esperaba menos de su trabajo, Doctor. Después de todo, su atención a los detalles en lo que deviene al trabajo con el Genoma es reconocido a lo largo y ancho de la Galaxia]</span> </em>
</p><p>Rodando sus ojos ante el cumplido vacío, escucho el resto de la conversación con la mitad de su atención debido a que no era información que él no tuviera acceso: el que se esperaba que pasara por un periodo de crecimiento en la próxima semana era algo sabido gracias al dolor en sus articulaciones y músculos que aumentaba con cada día; el aumento de sus estudios, basado en los programas de CEMC y de la escuelas de Serenno; etcétera, etcétera.</p><p>Nada alarmantemente nuevo. Todo era lo mismo que hablaban cada mes.</p><p>A pesar de ello, no queriendo perderse nada de la conversación, evitó introducir su cabeza por completo en el agua y simplemente remojó un poco su rostro, asegurándose de que la mayoría del agua cubriera su mejilla y su labio roto. Por unos segundos debatió si debería molestarse en aplicar bacta más tarde o simplemente dejarlo sanar por su propia cuenta. Era probable que Skirata utilizara las heridas evidentes a su beneficio, pero las probabilidades de que el entrenamiento del día siguiente se centrara más en el manejo de armas; especialmente si tomaba en cuenta el reporte del clima. </p><p> <span class="u"> <em>[¿Cuándo podrían comenzar con el siguiente grupo?]</em> </span></p><p>Las palabras atravesaron sin problemas sus pensamientos divagantes y le arrastraron de regreso a la realidad.</p><p>Si bien el tono de voz de Dooku no había cambiado significativamente, había un peso en sus palabras que le ponía los pelos de punta a pesar del calor que le rodeaba. </p><p>
  <em>           <span class="u">{Los preparativos están casi terminados. Lo único que falta es una muestra fresca con la cual iniciar el proceso de clonación}</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Iniciar…?</em>
</p><p>Algo en su pecho comenzó a enredarse lentamente alrededor de su corazón, aumentando gradualmente su agarre hasta el punto en que casi no podía sentirlo latir en lo absoluto. No se dio cuenta de que debería estar respirando hasta el momento en que sus pulmones comenzaron a quejarse, con fuerza.</p><p>La bocana de aire que tuvo que tomar no se sentía suficientemente.</p><p>¿Así era como se sentía la<em> esperanza</em>?</p><p>Lo que siguió en la conversación fue la fecha y hora en la que pudieran encontrarse para conseguir la muestra, pero cuando se dio cuenta que las coordenadas del encuentro eran notablemente lejanas del complejo decidió dejar de escuchar por completo y procesar la nueva información.</p><p>
  <em>Más...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alguien más...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>En unos meses…</em>
</p><p>Pero- si los precedentes se sostenían, y <em>siempre</em> lo hacían cuando se trataba de Orun Wa, no había ninguna garantía de que-</p><p>Pero él <em>estaba aquí</em> ¿verdad? Eso tenía que ser alguna señal. Quizás él-</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>No podía hacerlo. No podía dejarse llevar por un impulso como ese; si lo hacía. y alguien se daba cuenta, podrían <span class="u">“terminarlo”</span> inmediatamente. Él no era más que una “<span class="u">herramienta</span>”; algo que podía ser utilizado y/o desechado. </p><p>"Control" no era una palabra que él pudiera aplicar a su propia existencia...</p><p>Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y enredó sus dedos en su corto cabello, tirando con fuerza. Enfocándose forzosamente en el ardor que se expandía por su cuero cabelludo.</p><p>Su corazón, en esos momentos, decidió hacerse conocer nuevamente al latir contra su caja torácica como los disparos de una cañón bláster rotatorio Z-6.</p><p>El aire era demasiado pesado y ligero al mismo tiempo. Le congelaba al contacto, desde el fondo de su pecho hasta la superficie de su piel. </p><p>Tirando por la borda cualquier cuidado, se sumergió en el agua aún caliente como si se tratara de un meteoro, sintiendo su espalda golpear contra el fondo de la bañera. Era lejanamente consciente del ruido del agua rebalsando el borde de la bañera, empapando el suelo por completo.</p><p>Su mente estaba desordenada, dividida entre la ciegamente crédula esperanza y la realidad que él conocía.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¿Qué…?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Algo que siempre encontraba interesante sobre el Comedor era el hecho de que, en comparación con su habitación, era un cuarto extremadamente pequeño ocupado por una mesa redonda en su centro y una cocina de tamaño mediano en la pared Este de la habitación, ocupando gran parte del largo de la habitación. En la pared oeste se encontraba la segunda puerta del Comedor, sellada magnéticamente desde hace años.</p><p>Al igual que su habitación, el Comedor había sido originalmente como una pequeña extensión de la Cocina. Tal vez un almacén de raciones. </p><p>Para cuando atravesó la entrada del Comedor, se encontró con DD-78<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a> de pie frente a una pequeña cacerola, moviendo el cucharon en círculos concéntricos desde los bordes hasta el centro y viceversa. La patina plateada de su espalda reflejaba las luces blancas del techo como un espejo, mientras que sus brazos y torso estaban notablemente opacos a causa de la exposición prolongada a los múltiples ingredientes y químicos de la comida. Su puerto de recarga se encontraba un poco más allá de la mesa, oculto en la esquina de la habitación donde nadie lo notaria a menos que se molestara en buscarlo.</p><p><strong>-B</strong>uenas noches, JC-14. Tú cena estará lista en 3.099 segundos. Puedes tomar tu lugar en la mesa mientras tanto – su voz, aun con su tono plano, le era más que bienvenido después de tener la voz de Dooku y Wa rebotando en su cabeza como un bláster perdido.</p><p>En lugar de simplemente sentarse en la mesa como DD-78 le había indicado, caminó con pasos certeros hacia los gabinetes en búsqueda de los utensilios necesarios: el plato lo dejó sobre la mesada, al alcance de DD-78; el cucharon y el vaso los colocó en su lugar en la mesa, antes de buscar el recipiente de agua fría del refrigerador.</p><p>Sus movimientos seguían un ritmo automático, un patrón tan familiar que podría realizarlo en la oscuridad sin perder ni un solo paso. Se encontraba demasiado agotado como para hacer algo más que eso.</p><p>A DD-78 no le molestaba que él realizara lo que se suponía que fuera uno de sus deberes o, al menos, nunca se había quejado de que él lo hiciera en su lugar. Y, personalmente, prefería tener algo que hacer con su cuerpo para evitar la incomodidad de sentarse en la mesa por un tiempo (in)definido sin hacer nada más que mirar.</p><p>Pronto DD estaba apagando el fuego y sirviéndole la mezcla de vegetales, carne, proteínas y condimentos. El olor era placentero y siempre lograba que su estómago se quejarse de cuan vacío estaba.</p><p><strong>- G</strong>racias DeeDee – tomó su lugar en la mesa, escuchando atentamente como ella se movía por la habitación devolviendo todo a su respectivo lugar.</p><p>Mientras llevaba el primer bocado a su boca, extendió sus sentidos a su alrededor.</p><p>Mucho más allá de la puerta sellada, más allá del pasillo vacío y de la segunda puerta sellada al otro lado de esté, pudo sentir las presencias cálidas de los <em>Vode</em>. Aún sin poder oírlo directamente, podía sentir como varios de ellos disfrutaban de su tiempo lejos de los Kaminoanos. Sus Luces eran tan brillantes como siempre: estrellas que brillaban incandescentes fuera de su alcance, ignorantes de su existencia más allá de la puerta sellada de las barracas.</p><p>Más de una vez se preguntó, de manera similar al puente, si alguno de ellos se cuestionó alguna vez por el hecho de que las barracas donde vivían estaban separadas de una parte del complejo. Según uno de los documentos que había descargado en su primer intento, entre los cuales se encontraban los primeros planos de las acomodaciones para el grupo JC, había resaltado la presencia de amplias barracas, un inmenso comedor, múltiples salas de entrenamiento y duchas, entre otras habitaciones que él nunca habían llegado a ver.</p><p>Terminó su plato sin notarlo, dejando su vaso de agua a la mitad.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera levantarse para limpiarlos una mano metálica entró en su área de visión y los alejó de su alcance. Levantó su rostro hacia DD, permitiendo que la sorpresa  fuera visible en sus facciones –porque no le gustaba ocultarle nada a la única presencia en su vida que no esperaba lo <em>imposible</em> de él- encontrándose con su rostro inamovible.</p><p>La otra mano de DD, que debería estar vacía, sostenía un pequeño bocadillo de color oscuro y envoltura blanca.</p><p><strong>- F</strong>elicidades por sobrevivir hasta tu sexto año galáctico estándar - su voz, a diferencia de lo normal, era significativamente más baja en su volumen y, tal vez, sostenía el más mínimo destello de lo que podría clasificarse como una emoción. La pieza de comida fue colocada con cuidado en el lugar exacto que antes había ocupado su plato; su color contrastaba notablemente con el gris de la mesa. <strong>– D</strong>e acuerdo a tradiciones humanas, se espera que te desee que sobrevivas muchos más.</p><p> </p><p>Por primera vez en varios días, pudo sentir como los bordes de sus labios se estiraban hacia arriba.</p><p> </p><p><strong>- G</strong>racias, DeeDee.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1"></a>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] Complejo de Educación Militar Clon.</p><p>[2] DD-78 es un Oc. Sus letras significan Droide Domestico, número 78.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Por favor, recuerden que los clones envejecen el doble de rápido. Por lo que su edad biológica es el doble de la cronológica.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su despertar fue repentino. Causado por la fuerte mezcla de incomodidad y estrés que golpeó contra sus escudos de la nada.</p><p>Sentándose de un salto, se apresuró a abandonar la relativa comodidad de sus sábanas. Empujó el mareo y la desorientación causada por el cambio repentino se movió con propósito. Sabía que estaba en un límite de tiempo ante de que los ruidos atrajeran la atención del droide niñera que se encontraba recargándose en el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta.</p><p>Unos pocos pasos separaban su cama de la cuna, por lo que sonido de las sábanas moviéndose llegaba claro hasta sus oídos en el silencio de la noche. El llanto probablemente no estaba lejos de romper la delicada tranquilidad de la habitación. En el camino se aseguró de encender las luces al mínimo de su capacidad, para no despertar al otro habitante presente de manera abrupta o activar al droide niñera por accidente.</p><p>Dentro de la cuna -blanca como todo lo demás que les rodeaba-, entre las telas militares igualmente blancas, se encontraba el pequeño.</p><p>Sus cabellos negros, ligeramente más claros que los suyos, contorneaban un rostro redondeado de mejillas rosadas y labios apretados con sus esquinas curvadas hacia abajo. Su rostro, tomando un tono rojizo con cada segundo, resaltaba aún más gracias a las ropas azules que vestía.</p><p>Aún después de un mes, cada vez que posaba sus ojos en él lo único que era capaz de pensar era que tan frágil era el pequeño. Cuando había llegado a verlo por primera vez, el bebé apenas si pesaba más que un paquete de proteínas y apenas si ocupaba espacio en sus brazos. Su crecimiento, por supuesto, acelerado como era, significaba que ahora pesaba el doble y cansaba sus brazos más rápido; y aún así, seguía siendo increíblemente pequeño a sus ojos.</p><p>Irracionalmente, a veces le asaltaba el temor de que fuera a desaparecer en ese infinito mar blanco que el Perfeccionista insistía en rodearles.</p><p>Cuanto deseaba poder mostrarle a JC-115<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>, a su hermano menor, la multitud de colores con las que estaba teñido el universo. No solo por las imágenes de los archivos, sino en persona. Cuanto deseaba observar los cientos de planetas y sistemas estelares que existían más allá de las paredes del complejo, más allá de los océanos y las lluvias de Kamino.</p><p>Acarició delicadamente una de las manitos cerradas, consciente de la diferencia entre la piel suave de JC-115 y los callos que ahora cubrían sus propias manos. Furia amenazaba con desbordar el rincón de su mente en que sus emociones descansaban cada vez que entretenía la idea de que, dentro de unos pocos años, su <em>vod’ika </em>podría acabar teniendo callos como los suyos.</p><p>De su mano paso a su mejilla y, de esta, a su entrecejo fruncido.</p><p>La incomodidad y el estrés continuaban golpeando contra sus Escudos Mentales, creciendo de manera constante.</p><p>Bajó los seguros de la cuna en un movimiento practicado, dejando que la baranda se deslizara silenciosamente por los canales tallados en los extremos, hasta que se detuvo a unos centímetros del suelo. En menos de un año estándar la cuna sería reemplazada por una cama y el mueble regresaría al lugar de donde lo sacaron, quizás a la espera de un nuevo ocupante unos años más adelante.</p><p>Sin bajar sus EM<a href="#_ftn2" id="_ftnref2" name="_ftnref2">[2]</a>, se aseguró de enviar a 115 una sensación de calma y seguridad a través de Vínculo que se había formado entre ellos al momento en que se conocieron formalmente, unas pocas horas después de que el otro naciera. Todavía no comprendía por completo como era que funcionaba; los pocos registros a los que había logrado acceder gracias a sus estudios obligatorios de la Fuerza no mencionaban nada sobre eso, pero él era consciente de que estos textos estaban fuertemente redactados y censurados. </p><p>Inmediatamente observó cómo los rasgos del menor se relajaban en un semblante similar al que había tenido cuando lo puso a dormir unas horas atrás. Sabiendo que se encontraba ligeramente cerca de la vigilia decidió levantarlo y sostenerlo en sus brazos. Sus ojos azules –un tono o dos más oscuro que el suyo- se abrieron repentinamente, observando desenfocados a su alrededor por unos segundos, luchando por permanecer abiertos, solo para detenerse en su rostro un instante y volver a cerrarse. Podía sentir como el cuerpo de 115 se relajaba nuevamente, dejándose arrastrar por el sueño.</p><p>Pudo sentir como una sonrisa intentaba hacerse presente en su rostro pero se resistió a mostrarla frente a la permanente presencia de las cámaras en la habitación. Dejando pasar la calidez por el Vínculo, intento mantenerle despierto por unos pocos momentos.</p><p>Con pasos silenciosos le llevó hasta el cambiador ubicado a unos pasos del baño, utilizando la Fuerza para abrir uno de los cajones del mueble. Maniobrando con cuidado, sacó de este un nuevo pañal y todos los elementos de limpieza que necesarios. Sabía que muchos de aquellos que enseñaban los "caminos de la Fuerza" considerarían sus acciones como un uso <em>“frívolo”</em> de la Fuerza, algo que su templado definitivamente desaprobaría si llegara a presenciarlo o siquiera saberlo. La idea de su rostro contorsionado en disgusto levantó su ánimo significativamente.</p><p>Mientras desprendía los botones del mameluco revisó nuevamente el Vínculo, confirmando sus sospechas. Sin siquiera mirar, ni quitar sus manos de su tarea actual, encendió el calentador de agua que descansaba al lado del mueble, junto a un pote de fórmula en polvo y biberones esterilizados.</p><p>No había sido difícil convencer a Orun Wa de que sería más practico tener las cosas necesarias para alimentarlo y cambiarlo dentro de la habitación, en lugar de someterlo al transcurso que había entre la habitación y el Comedor. El Perfeccionista había visto su sugerencia con un gesto de disgusto al momento de escucharlo, a pesar de que había terminado por hacerlo de igual manera. </p><p>Hipócrita como era, el kaminoano no tardó en encargar que las cosas fueran colocadas a disposición del DN<a href="#_ftn3" id="_ftnref3" name="_ftnref3">[3]</a> que continuaba recargándose fuera de la habitación. Tarea que solo había realizado durante la primera semana de vida de 115, antes de que él prácticamente le prohibiera entrar en la habitación durante las noches con la excusa de que interrumpía en demasía su descanso. </p><p>Volvió a empujar la sensación de alerta por el Vínculo a pesar de que no era realmente necesario despertarle para alimentarle. Él prefería que 115 estuviera lo suficientemente consciente como para entender que se le estaba alimentando. Aunque no estaba seguro si eso era algo necesario para el desarrollo de bebés humanos. Más que nada, debía admitir que lo hacía por su propia tranquilidad.</p><p>Cuando tomó lugar contra la cabecera de la cama, con 115 asegurado contra su pecho y el biberón listo en su otra mano, fue que decidió iniciar los planes que desde hacía diez meses venía retocando y modificando.</p><p>A su favor tenía el hecho de que su siguiente examen médico estaba a dos días de distancia. La terminal de Orun Wa siempre le era de utilidad.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>La unidad R3-C3 que reprogramó debería de tener la nave lista a un 15%.</p><p>Por supuesto que hacerse con las partes necesarias al mismo tiempo que se encargaba de alterar los registros era un trabajo complicado, especialmente cuando debía hacerlo lejos de los ojos siempre vigilantes de los habitantes de Kamino. Lo bueno era que, en su orgullo y aislamiento, los Kaminoanos no consideraban siquiera posible la idea de que alguien además de ellos fuera capaz de entrar en el sistema de vigilancia y en los registros gubernamentales. Desde adentro.</p><p>Especialmente no un “<em>simple clon”</em>.</p><p>Debería recordar pedir a R3-C3 un informe completo del avance de las modificaciones en su siguiente momento libre.</p><p><strong>- E</strong>stás distraído – esquivando rápidamente la patada dirigida a su pecho, retrocedió unos pasos. Recuperando su posición inicial esperó por la continuación del ataque.</p><p>Notó inmediatamente el hecho de que Skirata tardo más de lo normal en bajar su pierna y recuperar su estabilidad. La expresión de dolor que cruzo su rostro desapareció rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente. Especialmente cuando su dolor y frustración emanaban claramente a su alrededor desde mucho antes de que hubiera entrado en la habitación, a pesar de que el mandaloriano tenía un buen control de su mente.</p><p><strong>- T</strong>oma un descanso de quince minutos y enfócate – la parte de “<em>no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo</em>” se entendió claramente.</p><p>Atendiendo a las órdenes de su Entrenador dejó caer su estancia por completo, realizando los estiramientos requeridos para que sus músculos no lo lamentaran más tarde. Solo se trataba de los más básicos movimientos, en lugar de la rutina más complicada que realizaba al final del día.</p><p>Inmediatamente después tomó lugar en el suelo, cruzando sus piernas en la pose que solía utilizar para meditar. En el silencio de la habitación, la armadura de Skirata resonaba con cada uno de sus movimientos. Era más que probable que sus rodillas le estuvieran molestando nuevamente.</p><p>No le sorprendía.</p><p>Después de todo, la humedad había aumentado notablemente desde la madrugada, indicando la llegada de una tormenta tras casi tres días de cielos claros.</p><p>Aprovechando los pocos minutos que le restaban, en lugar de eliminar los pensamientos que le distraían, permitió que continuaran su curso hasta su final. Desde hacía un tiempo atrás había aprendido que esa era la mejor manera de lidiar con aquellos pensamientos intrusivos.</p><p>Por ejemplo, algo que había notado recientemente: a través de sus estudios de la Fuerza –tanto del escaso material que el Templado le proporcionaba como de lo que podía obtener en los rincones más oscuros de la Holonet- como de su convivencia con 115, se había dado cuenta cuan fácil le resultaba <em>sentir </em>las emociones de los otros.</p><p>No era algo que se hubiera detenido a contemplar antes de que 115 hubiera entrado en su vida. En retrospectiva, siempre había sido capaz de saber el estado emocional de Orun Wa (a pesar de cuanto palidecían contra su impulso obsesivo compulsivo por perfección), de Skirata (aunque el hombre mantuviera la tormenta de emociones controlada en su presencia) o del resto de los <em>Vode<a href="#_ftn4" id="_ftnref4" name="_ftnref4"><strong>[4]</strong></a></em> (más allá de puertas selladas y pasillos vacíos).</p><p>Algunas veces era algo sofocante. Otras, era algo increíblemente útil. Y otras, simplemente existía.</p><p>Contando internamente los segundos, se levantó del suelo exactamente en la marca de los cinco minutos.</p><p>Un poco más allá escuchó un bufido de molestia por parte de Skirata.</p><p>A este punto el mandaloriano ya ni se molestaba en intentar ordenarle que se tomara otro descanso, sabiendo que lo único que recibiría sería una mirada afilada y silencio.</p><p>No era como si activamente quisiera empujar su cuerpo hasta sus límites, pero no podía permitirse dejar que su promedio de rendimiento físico decayera solo porque su Entrenador no se sentía bien. Quizás el resto los <em>vode</em> pudiera hacerlo, pero él no tenía tal privilegio. No podía aprovechar la pertenencia a una mayoría en la cual poder ocultarse de los ojos de Kamino.</p><p>Los estándares de Orun Wa colgaban sobre su cabeza como una vibroblade. </p><p>En el lado positivo, su resistencia física y el entendimiento de sus propios límites aumentaban cada día. Ambas habilidades que servían a su favor.</p><p>Una vez listo, levitó hacia su mano el bastón que descansaba al lado de la banca en que ahora descansaba Skirata -su mano moviéndose en movimientos precisos sobre una de sus rodillas-.</p><p>Sintiendo el peso familiar, levantó su mirada hacia el mayor al tiempo en que reajustaba la posición de su cuerpo. Ojos marrones rodaron sin humor antes de que el de armadura tomara el Datapad y activara la simulación de combate.</p><p>Había sido un tiempo desde la última vez que había utilizado el Bo, con su entrenamiento en combate centrándose más en la espada y los blasters. Aunque su preferencia era empuñar su arma con la derecha y utilizar la Fuerza con su izquierda, el Bo le había enseñado a depender más del movimiento conjunto de cuerpo y coordinación entre ambas manos.</p><p>El suelo de la “Arena” comenzó a moverse debajo de sus pies, sus partes adaptándose al iniciar el primer nivel. Era moderadamente impresionante sentir el constante zumbido causado por la corriente de energía que corría debajo de sus pies. Lo que no daría por poder ver todo el mecanismo en funcionamiento, el poder desarmarlo hasta sus más pequeños componentes y rearmarlo, quizás con algunas modificaciones.</p><p>Droides modelo BD-1<a href="#_ftn5" id="_ftnref5" name="_ftnref5">[5]</a> aparecieron a su alrededor, algunos a su misma altura y otros elevados en lo que debía ser la simulación de colinas. Algunos en grupos, otros completamente solos o en pares. Todos cargando armas sin munición viva; pero eso no significaba que los disparos no dolerían al impactar con su cuerpo.</p><p>El primer disparo no tardó en romper el silencio.</p><p>Decir que el Nivel 1 era sencillo sería quedarse corto. En este punto, ni siquiera necesitaba prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, solo debía dejar que su cuerpo siguiera las mociones. Las cosas se pondrían más interesantes luego de alcanzar el Nivel 3.</p><p>Al tiempo que su cuerpo se movía y contorsionaba a través de la Arena, su mente pasaba una y otra vez por los múltiples pasos que faltaban para conseguir su objetivo.</p><p>En primer lugar, las cajas de raciones ya habían sido separadas y enviadas al hangar donde R3-C3 podría almacenarlas; de acuerdo a las especificaciones, estas deberían durar por varios años antes de que sus componentes comenzarán a descomponerse. Su ausencia de los registros de la ciudad había sido cubierta por una alteración en los registros previo al pedido que aseguraba que las instalaciones obtuvieran una cantidad mayor a la necesaria, pero no lo suficiente como para que resultara sospechoso, y una segunda alteración para cubrir su ausencia.</p><p>La cabeza de uno de los droides salió volando contra la pared a su derecha. El golpe del metal contra el durasteel se unió a la cacofonía de disparos y circuitos destrozados.</p><p>El segundo problema sería el suministro de agua potable, pero podía lidiar con eso los días previos a la puesta en marcha.</p><p>El tercero era el combustible y, para ello, tendría que enviar a R3 un programa diferente con el cual alterar los registros; la nueva capa de seguridad que había sido colocada, siguiendo el protocolo estándar, podría resultar una molestia a largo plazo si continuaba utilizando el programa actual.</p><p>El torso de uno de los droides colapsó frente a la presión de su bastón y el inamovible objeto que era el suelo.</p><p>Lo siguiente sería decidir la cronología de su actuar. Una parte de él estaba convencido de que debería escuchar a la Fuerza por el momento indicado. La parte más pragmática y sínica era la que continuaba repasando escenario tras escenario que podrían utilizar a su favor.</p><p>Hasta ahora la mejor opción era esperar por la siguiente amenaza de tsunami.</p><p>Después de todo, le había funcionado positivamente la última vez, unos cuatro meses atrás. Gracias a ello, y a una falla estructural menor, había sido capaz de hacerse con dos cajas completas del compuesto que 115 necesitaba para detener su envejecimiento prematuro – y que él sabía que funcionaba porque era exactamente el mismo compuesto utilizado en el líquido amniótico artificial en que se realizaba la gestación de todos los clones-.</p><p>Las predicciones sísmicas, actualizadas cada seis horas, permanecían constantes con respecto a las altas probabilidades de que un significativo movimiento sísmico en una de las placas tectónicas más cercanas a la ciudad podría darse en un plazo de dos años, con unos pocos meses de diferencia entre cada actualización. El consenso general era que, antes de su cumpleaños número 10, un fuerte terremoto sacudiría las instalaciones.</p><p>Seguido de cerca por múltiples tsunamis, cada uno causado por las réplicas del primero.</p><p>Era un poco vergonzoso el admitir que había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de <em>provocar</em> un tsunami utilizando la Fuerza: ¿sería posible forzar a cientos de toneladas de agua a moverse? Y si lo fuera, ¿acaso sus células finalmente comenzarían a decaer debido al esfuerzo?</p><p>
  <span class="u">¿</span>
  <em>Valía la pena siquiera considerarlo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Estaba tan desesperado cómo para intentarlo?</em>
</p><p><em>No. </em>Esa era su respuesta inmediata. <em>No, por ahora.</em></p><p>El sonido de los mecanismos moviéndose bajo sus pies señaló el inicio del Nivel 2.</p><p>A partir de ese momento, Skirata no se levantaría de su banca hasta que terminará la simulación, con su derrota o superando todos los niveles, debido a que los droides estaban programados para percibir cualquier movimiento súbito, incluso si la fuente se encontraba fuera de su campo de visión; se suponía que probaba su habilidad para el sigilo en situaciones de alto estrés, con cada droide teniendo un radio de detección de siete metros.</p><p>Siendo que ninguno de podía moverse como para detener la simulación –la sensibilidad de los droides aumentada por encima de la normativa estándar- , si Skirata quisiera detener la simulación de ese nivel en adelante debería aprovechar la pausa de tres segundos entre un niveles para hacerlo.</p><p>Cambio inmediatamente su estancia, sujetando el Bo paralelo al suelo y ocultándose detrás de una de las elevaciones del suelo más cercana, creado con el cambio de nivel.</p><p>Ahora la <em>Arena</em> se asimilaba a una fortaleza en la cara de una montaña empinada, con un terreno en elevación que comenzaba a unos metros de la entrada y terminaba al otro lado de la pared, a unos pocos metros del techo. Aumentando la dificultad, él había sido colocado en una posición claramente desventajosa al pie de la montaña, con pocas opciones para ascender.</p><p>A diferencia de los anteriores, a partir de este nivel era necesario que se concentrará en lo que sucedía.</p><p>No sería hasta el inicio del Nivel 4 que las luces se apagarían y los patrones de movimiento de los droides se volverían más erráticos e impredecibles.</p><p>Si su reloj interno no le fallaba, solo tenía treinta minutos para eliminar todos los hostiles si quería que su promedio permaneciera estable o “aceptable”.</p><p>Entonces fue que la entrada a la habitación se abrió.</p><p><strong>- ¡J</strong>ee!</p><p>Pudo jurar que su sangre se congeló dentro de sus venas.</p><p>La pequeña figura de 115 se lanzó hacia el interior de la habitación con sus manos alzadas, ignorante de los peligros que le rodeaban.</p><p>Unos pasos por detrás venía tambaleándose el droide niñera quien, evidentemente, tenía dificultades para alcanzar a un niño de 6 meses.</p><p>Por la esquina de sus ojos pudo ver el inicio de movimiento por parte de los droides, y su corazón casi se detiene.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, juntó la Fuerza debajo de su cuerpo y salto de su lugar de cobertura.</p><p>Asegurándose de atraer toda la atención de los droides, se colocó en el camino de 115 con su espalda hacia su <em>vod’ika,</em> y a plena vista de los droides.</p><p>No pudiendo seguir sus movimientos los disparos acabaron  alcanzando la plataforma elevada donde antes se había ocultado y sus alrededores, dándole el tiempo suficiente como para determinar las posiciones de todos los enemigos.</p><p><strong>- ¡J</strong>ee! – los pasos emocionados de 115 se hicieron más veloces a su espalda al momento en que se expuso.</p><p>Alcanzando el Vínculo se aseguró de enviarle un sentimiento de alarma que debería detenerlo donde estaba. El repentino estrés que recibió de vuelta le hizo encogerse de hombros por un segundo antes de relajar su postura.</p><p>Odiaba tener que transmitirle sentimientos tan negativos, pero si eso le mantenía a salvo…</p><p>Los droides se preparaban para disparar nuevamente.</p><p>El droide niñera continuaba demasiado lejos de 115.</p><p>Y Skirata…</p><p>Su corazón se aceleró.</p><p>El ozono en el aire parecía aumentar al tiempo que agujas comenzaban a bajar desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la punta de su mano. Apretó el bastón con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.</p><p>Estaba asustado.</p><p>Estaba furioso.</p><p>¡Por supuesto que ese pedazo de chatarra fallaría en cuidarlo! ¡¿Qué más se podía esperar de un maldito droide programado por Kaminoanos?!</p><p>¡Y el <em>bastardo </em>de Skirata que aún permanecía sentado a un costado sin siquiera intentar detenerlos! ¡¿No se supone que los Mandalorianos no lastimaban <em>niños</em>?! ¡¿O era que esa política no aplicaba para <em>clones como ellos</em>?!</p><p>Observó como los blasters se levantaban hacia ellos en movimientos que se le hacían más lentos de lo normal, como si todo se estuviera moviendo al fondo del océano de Kamino.</p><p>Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho. </p><p>Sus pulmones ardían con cada apresurada inhalación.</p><p>Dejando que la Fuerza moviera su cuerpo, su mano se elevó frente a él.</p><p>Sintió como los nervios de su brazo explotaban con una acumulación de energía que nunca había sentido antes. El calor aumentando en las puntas de sus dedos casi hasta el punto de derretir su piel.</p><p>Un estallido de luz le cegó por unos instantes y el bramido de un trueno perforó sus oídos.</p><p>Todo duró unos segundos.</p><p>Fue una eternidad.</p><p>Lo siguiente que supo fue que sus piernas le fallaron y se encontró golpeando sus rodillas con fuerza contra el suelo. Todos sus músculos cediendo ante su propio peso. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el mero hecho de permanecer erecto. Era como si su caja torácica estuviera intentando colapsar sobre si misma. </p><p>Sus oídos tronaban tanto que podía jurar que alguien intentaba perforar su cerebro golpeando un picahielos en su cráneo.</p><p>
  <span class="u">No podía sentir su brazo izquierdo.</span>
</p><p>El primero de sus sentidos en regresar fue su vista.</p><p>La oscuridad retrocedió, dejando en su lugar un mar de pura luz que lentamente comenzó a tomar forma, estás completamente borrosas y difusas.</p><p>Un esfuerzo abominable le tomó el levantar su mano derecha e intentar determinar si su otro brazo siquiera continuaba unido a su cuerpo; idea de la que se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando el apéndice se encendió al más mínimo toque, como si alguien hubiera arrancado su piel con ácido. </p><p>Le dejó sin aliento, cortando el grito que quería abandonar su garganta.</p><p>Cualquier intento de mover el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo resultaba en dolorosos espasmos que amenazaban con devolverle al vacío blanco.</p><p>El olor a ozono y metal quemado asaltaba su olfato, pesando sobre su lengua, fuertemente opacados por el olor de su propia carne quemada. El más mínimo destello de nauseas se hizo presente por debajo del dolor.</p><p>No fue hasta que las cosas se enfocaron un poco más a sus ojos, que su mente enredada le permitió reconocer sus alrededores inmediatos. Solo entonces fue que se dió cuenta de los constantes golpeteos sobre su muslo derecho. Sabía que definitivamente había algo mal cuando le tomó casi toda su energía el forzar sus ojos lejos del suelo -¿Cuándo los había bajado?- ligeramente hacia su derecha.</p><p>El pequeño rostro de 115 estaba completamente rojo y fruncido, con sus ojos azules brillando a causa de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas; su boca abriéndose y cerrándose en lo que solo podía suponer era la palabra más aproximada a su numeración: Jee.</p><p>Le agradaba. Se escuchaba como un nombre. Quizás algún día él le devolvería el favor... si es que vivía lo suficiente.</p><p>Devolviendo su mirada hacia esos ojos profundos e inocentes, se detuvó en el pequeño lunar debajo del ojo derecho del menor.</p><p>Era algo tan pequeño y al mismo tiempo tan singularmente suyo…</p><p>La primera vez que lo había visto fue cuando 115 tenía casi dos meses de vida; era algo tan fascinante, que volvía a 115 aún más único y precioso. Pero pronto el miedo le quitó el aliento debido a que ese lunar era una imperfección no planeada, una imperfección que Orun Wa podría considerar como un falló.</p><p>Esa fue la primera vez que uso una Sugestión Mental para asegurarse que, cada vez que el científico observase al rostro de 115, su mente fuera incapaz de procesar la presencia de ese lunar.</p><p>Tal vez era algo arriesgado de su parte, bordeando lo paranoico… pero no podía permitir que existiera ni la más mínima posibilidad…</p><p>El golpe contra el suelo provocó que su espalda se arqueará en fuertes espasmos.</p><p>El mundo despareció por completo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1] JC-115, es la adaptación de JEK-15.</p><p>[2] Escudos Mentales.</p><p>[3] Droide Niñera.</p><p>[4] Vode: Mando’a para Hermanos. Plural de vod.</p><p>[5] BD-1: Battle Droide 1, los amarillos fáciles de destruir y con mala puntería.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>